


I met a ghost

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), Human Zane (Ninjago), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: “How was your day?”“Fine. I may or may not have met a ghost,”
Relationships: Kai & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836370
Kudos: 23





	I met a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Fake Redhead's Writing prompt no. 429.  
> Intended to be really short.

“How was your day?” asked Kai the moment Zane stepped into their apartment.

As he took off his shoes, the blond answered, “Fine. I may or may not have met a ghost,”

"Ghosts don't exist Zane but seriously? Where?" Now he was interested.

“I was waiting for the bus on my way home from work when this guy suddenly appeared, he looked tp be about our age,” Zane started saying, “He was translucent and had a green glow,”

“Definitely a ghost then,” Kai commented as his roommate disappeared into the kitchen to check that he wasn’t going to kill them that night with dinner that wasn’t properly prepared.

“I decided to start talking to him. His name is Cole,” said Zane as he checked the food.

“Wait,  _ why  _ did you randomly start talking to a random guy at the bus stop, let alone one that’s a ghost?”

“Why not? He looked lonely and I think I was the only one who could see him,”

“Zane Julien, your life is  _ weird _ ,” 

“Like yours is any more normal.” the blond countered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer


End file.
